The present invention relates to a system and method for delivering multiple structured links to a user to aid in subsequent retrieval of networked information.
As computers become more powerful and less expensive, the amount and variety of information available to users continues to grow. Increasing computing power has enabled the development of more sophisticated and easier-to-use interfaces that extend the utility of computers beyond researchers and scientists to the average user seeking information. Indeed, the pervasiveness of the Internet is largely attributable to the development of computer software, such as browsers, that made information, available on the Internet for years, finally accessible to the general public without a computer science degree. However, the exponential growth of information available using computer networks, including the Internet, makes it increasingly more difficult for a user to locate a manageable amount of information which is pertinent to a particular request.
To facilitate locating relevant information, various computers include commands or application programs (software) that search for the information and display its location so it can be quickly retrieved by the user. In the case of information or files located on the user""s local computer, the operating system often provides a command to locate particular files, documents, or text, such as a xe2x80x9cfindxe2x80x9d command. Likewise, various programs such as xe2x80x9cQuick Finderxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cFind Fastxe2x80x9d periodically search available information and create an index to facilitate subsequent searches and retrieval by the user. Similarly, the Internet includes a number of computers or sites that search available information resources and create a database or index that can be used for subsequent searches. Relevant information may be located on the user""s computer, on a local area network (LAN) or Intranet, or on a computer connected via a wide area network (WAN) such as the Internet.
After identifying the location of information that appears to be pertinent, the user must somehow retrieve the information. Traditionally, this required manually entering the particular path or location of the information using the proper commands and syntax including appropriate colons, slashes, and backslashes. Today, it is more common to associate a pointer or identifier with the path or location so the user only has to select the pointer to access or retrieve the information. For example, shortcuts may be used to associate a particular path or action with a graphical icon that can be selected with a mouse. Likewise, hypertext, hyperlinks, or hotlinks provide a textual or graphical (picture) display to the user which is associated or linked to the desired information resource via a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) or Uniform Resource Locator (URL). Once located, the user may remember the address or location for subsequent inquiries and retrieval of related information. More often, however, the user will record the location for later use. For example, the user may create a shortcut to the desired location, store the location in a bookmark or favorite places list, or the like. The user can then return to the previously identified electronic information resource (document, file, picture, movie, sound, song, etc.) by simply selecting the corresponding shortcut or bookmark. While this approach provides a more convenient method of remembering and accessing information on a computer or computer network, it is generally used only by intermediate or advanced users who are aware of the availability and how to create and manage shortcuts, bookmarks, and/or favorites. As such, a more xe2x80x9cuser-friendlyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cone-clickxe2x80x9d approach, particularly suited to beginning users, is needed.
A number of bookmark or link services have recently emerged to provide users a centralized server accessible via the Internet to store their personalized list of links or bookmarks. These services include various features to help users manage and organize links such as the ability to add, delete, sort, and import or export links to/from the user""s computer to the central server. Once resident on the central server, the links may be accessed or updated by the user from any location/computer which has Internet access. However, the export of links to a user""s computer simply guides the user through the multiple manual steps which are required to edit and/or store the appropriate file or files on the user""s computer system. This approach is similar to the bookmark management tools available to the intermediate or advanced user through the various browser application program, operating system, and special-purpose utilities. A one-step, automatic approach is clearly needed for the average or casual user and would be preferred by beginners as well as advanced users.
Although the Internet emerged as a medium that provided xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d access to all kinds of information, the low cost of entry and sizeable profit-making opportunities of electronic commerce have revolutionized its character. In an effort to strike a balance between xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d access and providing ever-changing content and useful services, many companies and individuals have turned to advertising as a significant source of revenue. Because advertisers often pay for each viewing or xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d of their advertisement, website developers are encouraged to provide useful content and links to other sites to attract a wide audience and to encourage repeat visitors to a particular site. This suggests that the easier it is for a user to locate a particular site, the more likely the user is to find the site in the first place and to repeatedly return to the site. Thus, in terms of advertising revenue, it is desirable for website developers to provide a quick and convenient method for users to locate relevant information to increase the number of visits or hits for the site. Likewise, for businesses offering goods and services over the Internet, it is desirable to provide user-friendly access to their websites.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for delivery of links to a user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for generating revenue based on the delivery of preselected or dynamically generated lists of links.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for beginning users to quickly and easily record identifying information associated with an information resource for subsequent return to the information resource.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for content providers to automatically deliver links to a user""s computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for dynamically generating lists of links based on a particular user""s preferences.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for delivering links to a user based on a predetermined user profile.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for modifying a user interface to include selected pointers to information located on a computer and/or a computer network.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for delivering and integrating a hierarchical list of links into at least one application program menu.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for monitoring the number and types of links delivered to a user.
In carrying out the above objects, and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, a method of delivering links for subsequent display by an application program running on a user""s computer with each link being associated with a location of information on a computer or a computer network includes assembling a plurality of links for transfer to the user""s computer and storing the plurality of links in a location specific to the application program to automatically integrate the plurality of links into at least one menu or toolbar of the application program. In one embodiment, the application program is a browser program and the invention includes a link server which is accessed by a web server to obtain one or more links for storage on the user""s computer for subsequent use by the browser. An accounting and/or billing server may also be used to collect information related to the number and/or types of links which have been provided to users. Advertisers and/or web site developers and owners may then be billed for each of their links which have been transferred and stored on a user""s computer system.
The present invention provides a number of advantages. For example, the present invention provides a system and method for delivering links to relatively unsophisticated or beginning users which are unaware or unable to manually create shortcuts, bookmarks, or favorites. The present invention may be used to provide links related to a single computer or website, or may provide lists of links grouped by subject matter or category to different sites or computers on a network, such as the Internet. The present invention may be used to provide a table of contents for on-line shopping or magazines and provides a system and method for generating revenue based on the type and number of links which are sent to a user""s computer system.